1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a silica membrane filter in which it is possible to manufacture the silica membrane filter having a function of selectively separating an alcohol from a mixture of a hydrocarbon and the alcohol, and the silica membrane filter.
2. Description of Related Art
When a specific type of substance is only separated or concentrated from a fluid in which a plurality of types of substances are mixed, a separation membrane such as a silica membrane is used sometimes.
The silica membrane for use as separation membrane (hereinafter referred to simply as “silica membrane” sometimes) has a plurality of pores opened in both surfaces. In general, the silica membrane has a characteristic that it is easy to allow permeation of a substance having a small molecular size (e.g., water, carbon dioxide or the like). By utilizing the characteristics, the silica membrane has been used in a case where water is separated from a mixed liquid of the water and ethanol, a case where carbon dioxide is separated from a combustion exhaust gas, or the like (e.g., see Patent Documents 1 to 5). On the other hand, the conventional silica membrane also has a characteristic that it is difficult to pass an alcohol.